Archie Sonic X Issue 24
Sonic X | current = #24 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 23 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 25 }} |issue= 24 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = *Tracy Yardley *Terry Austin |covercolor = Josh Ray |writer = Tracy Yardley |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 24 is the twenty-fourth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in October 2007. Official solicitation :"Camera Hog": When Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails give an entertaining and astonishing demonstration of their amazing abilities on Station Square TV, Eggman is watching! Actually, he does more than watch – a mysterious new robot he has created downloads all of their abilities… along with a few extra talents it witnesses. Of course, Eggman plans to send the souped-up robot out to destroy our star-struck heroes. Can Knothole Village’s media darlings possibly defeat an enemy that does all they can do and more? Featured stories Camera Hog * Writer & Pencils: 'Tracy Yardley * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: 'John Workman * 'Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * 'Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis On ''Station Square Today, Scarlet Garcia is hosting the show with special guests Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chuck and Chris. Unknown to them, Bocoe and Decoe are the cameramen. Sonic bragging about himself on TV isn't bothered with Tails, Knuckles and Amy. They are asked to show off their skills for their viewers in a relay style race. Knuckles shows off by gliding, punching and wall climbing, Tails flying through loops and Amy whacking lots of Doctor Eggman statues in no time. Sonic finishes by showing off his skills and Dr. Eggman activates his new robot, the "X Robot", that has absorbed their abilities. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy attack the robot, but Sonic won't admit that the robot's too tough for him. X Robot switches to Amy mode when Sonic attacks and stops in its tracks. Chuck realizes that the robot is acting like them and that they need to work together. Sonic still won't admit that he needs help, until X Robot knocks some sense into him. Sonic runs up a ramp into the air, while Knuckles, Tails and Amy attack him into the ground, until Sonic spin dashes X Robot, destroying it. Sonic apologizes for being such a hog and Dr. Eggman is stuck in his trailer while Bokkun wants all of the sweet stuff. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Scarlet Garcia *Sonic the Hedgehog *X Robot Locations: *Earth **Angel Island **Station Square Items: *Master Emerald *Piko Piko Hammer Trivia *X Robot highly resembles Emerl in their abilities to replicate one's moves. Category:Sonic X issues